Blood Mates
by LadyHallia
Summary: Harry completes a Blood Lines Potion in Potions class and discovers he's not quite Human! And whats this? He has three mates? Please R&R! Dark Harry! HPSSLVLM Yes, their together! Rated for safty and possibly later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

A/N This story is LV/HP/LM/SS Yes their all together and yes they are mates. This is a foursome and if you don't like it DON'T READ IT! Please R&R! Dark Harry!

**Blood Mates**

Chapter 1

Blood lines and Mate

(Harrry's POV)

Today was the final day of our three day project in Potions class. We had been working on a blood lines poison for three whole days and finally it was coming to an end. All I have is two words, THANK YOU! It's finally over and I couldn't be happier. We had been working on this blood line potion for three days and now all I had to do was go up to Professor Snape and add my blood to the potion so he could write down my results. The potion, when brewed properly, is supposed to shoot out numbers in different colors. The number is a percent out of 100 and the colors indicate any magical or non-magical creature in your blood. Usually people only had a small amount of magical creature in them, if any. I seriously doubted I would have any, since my mother was muggle born. According to Professor Snape the largest number ever recorded was 150 years ago when a student was 35 percent vela. And that was extremely rare!

Hesitantly I walked up to the table with my potion in hand. Feeling resigned I handed it to Professor Snape and rolled up the sleeve on my left arm slightly so that he could draw a small cut across my palm without the blood getting on my robes. With a scowl Snape took hold of my hand and drew a line across it with a dagger. Crimson blood bloomed up and dripped into the potion that promptly started hissing.

"Well Mister Potter lets see if you have any Troll in you," Snape drawled as he picked up a quill and waited patently to see if the potion begin to admit any colors.

"I certainly, hope not Sir" I said brightly. Snape replied with a mere "We'll see". Second's latter colored numbers shot out of the cauldron. I stood there in shock as I watched, white, black, violet, pink, gray, light blue, emerald green, yellow, gold, red, brown, orange, dark blue, peach, and blue-green shoot out of the cauldron. Snape wasted no time in writing it all down before yelling out "Class is dismissed! Potter! Follow me!" and briskly walking off. It took a few minutes for my brain to process the command and I had to hurry to catch up.

We walked to the Headmasters office where Snape muttered the password (Crunch bar) and walked inside. Following steadily my mind was on over drive, 'Was I even Human?'

As we entered the office we were greeted by Dumbledore as usual "Ah Severus" He gave a small nod in his direction, "Harry" a nod in my direction "What can I do for you my boys?"

(Severus POV)

Frowning immensely I looked at the Headmaster 'I hate it when he says boys!' "Yes Albus there is, may we sit?" I asked resigned. "Of course my dear boy! Tea?" I shook my head as did Potter. "Well, what can I do for you then?" He asked with his eyes twinkling. 'Damn that twinkle!' "Yes Albus there is, we were finishing up the blood line potion today and it was Potters turn." Throughout this explanation Albus nodded repeatedly in response. I paused here to choose my words carefully, "Potters results were…startling." At this I handed the headmaster the sheet of parchment that had Potters results. He read through them quietly before handing it back and looking at me through his half moon spectacles. "You are positive the potion was brewed correctly, are you not?" I nodded, "For once Potter was able to brew a potion correctly. Yes" I sneered. At this Potter flushed much to my amusement.

The Headmaster then turned to Potter and began to speak, "Harry, Severus is going to give you the list and you're going to have to read through it." He stopped for a moment thinking. "You are sixteen are you not?" he asked cryptically. 'Now what is that old coot up to?'

"Yes" Potter answered sounding confused. "Well, Harry as I'm sure you've guessed you have very little human blood in you." At this Potter nodded, 'Where is he going with this?' I wondered as I watched Albus continue to speak. "You see Harry most magical creatures have mates and they usually find them in their sixteenth year." At this I frowned 'Albus is not thinking about what I think he is, is he?' I continued to scrutinize Albus' words as I glared daggers at him. "If they don't find their mates by the time they turn seventeen they go, well, insane. It is also after they found their mates that they begin to come into their inheritance." At this Potter inquired quizzically "inheritance, sir?"

"Ah, yes! It's like going through puberty, you gain better hearing, better sight, what ever is in your genes. Now normally you would have this from the beginning but since you, Harry, have so many different magical creatures blood in you and most of them are at least somewhat human you look and act human until you reach to age of sixteen and find your mate. Then you will go through a transformation similar to puberty and gain the different properties of your ancestors." At this he my frown deepened and I had to restrain from rolling my eyes. "So I have to find my mate or I go insane and once I find my mate I will go through these, uh changes?" He asked hesitantly.

"Exactly my boy! Now normally I would let you find your mate but seeing as you are so powerful-" 'He is! Dear God he's thinking what I think he is!' "-your mate may not be at Hogwarts or is in a different part of the country. So I am afraid I'm going to have you look into the Mirror of Eros. It will show you the person who is destined to be your mate. Do you understand Harry?" Potter looked obviously deep in thought as ('Wait a minute Potter deep in thought? The world must be ending!') he said softly "Yes sir I do. May I uh see what magical creatures I am now, please?" Albus nodded, "Severus if you would" reluctantly I held out the parchment for Potter to take.

(Harry POV)

Felling dread I reached out and took the parchment I was offered. Filled with dread I began to read. 'Please let me not be Troll or dwarf or some other awful thing!'

The parchment read:

Harry Potter:

Aerial- 35

Incubus- 15

Vela- 10

Dragon- 10

Vampire- 8

Siren- 5

Phoenix- 3

Mermaid- 2

Werewolf- 2

Fairy- 2

Elf- 2

Griffon- 2

Basilisk- 2

Cat- 1

Human- 1

'Cat? I have cat blood in me?' "Harry….Harry!…..HARRY!" I jerked to look at Dumbledore "Hu?"

"As I was saying, do you have any questions before you look in the mirror?" I looked back down at the paper "I know what all of these are except two, what is an Aerial and what is an Incubus?" (1)

(Severus POV)

'Can the boy really be that naive? He lives at Hogwarts and he doesn't know what an Incubus is? An Incubus! I could understand an Aerial but an Incubus? He's a sixteen year old _boy_ and he doesn't know what an Incubus is? Oh the hell with it!'

"Potter an Aerial is a magical creature that is basically what a muggle would call an angel. They are deeply intoned to the earth and each Aerial has its own element. Such as fire, water, air, earth, and death. The type of element determines the color of wings the Aerial has. For instance an Aerial with the element fire will have red wings and control the element fire. The purer the hue of the wings the stronger the power of the Aerial. There can also be Aerials that are a mix because their parents were two different elements such as water and air. A child of an air Aerial and a water Aerial would then have green wings because water Aerials have blue and air Aerials have yellow. The most common Aerial has white wings and a combination of all the elements. The white winged Aerials are usually very week and have only mild control of the elements. On the other hand, a black winged Aerial is the opposite. A black winged Aerial has complete control over all the elements and is therefore the strongest, most powerful, and rarest. There is only one Black winged Aerial a century."

I posed hear to look at his reaction, 'insolent brat!'. "An Incubus is a male demon who has incredible stamina and strength. They usually have more than one mate and are very…sexually active." At this I watched in satisfaction as Potter blushed 'Point to me!'. "Understand?"

Still blushing profusely he nodded. "Well now my boy are you ready to look into the Mirror of Eros?" Albus asked as his eyes twinkled mercurially 'Damn that twinkle! He's up to something I Kkknnnooow it!' Potter nodded and we all stood up. Albus walked to the side of the room and pulled out the mirror. Their was canvas covering it but the minute Albus was in front of Harry he removed the canvas to reveal a elegant silver mirror imbued with jewels and precious gems.

(Harry POV)

As we all stood up and Dumbledore moved to get the mirror, a dozen thoughts went through my head. I would have to protect my mate at all costs. I wasn't stupid I new that if they died I would either die as well or go insane. I also knew that my mate would most likely be male. Thinking back to what Snape said about incubuses I also decided there may be more than one 'Mate'. I new it was also very likely that my mates were on the other side of the war and I was prepared to change sides. 'Not that I was ever on a side!' Everyone always assumed I was on the lights side because I was the 'Boy-who-lived' the 'Golden Boy!' but in reality I was always neutral. Sure I was against Voldemort but I didn't hate him or his side. All I did was try and stay alive as he attacked me. If he ever asked me which side I was on I would have told him neutral, but did he bother to ask? No! Not that I blame him. As I was going over the possibility of changing sides Dumbledore pulled off the canvas of the mirror, stirring me out of my thoughts.

At first I didn't see anything in the mirror but as I looked images blurred and before me stood three figures. Three figures I knew all too well. I was slightly stunned at whom my mates were but it did make sence and they were rather hot. I made a decision right then and there as I stared into the faces of my mates. Harry James Potter was no longer neutral. I new Albus was using me and that I was just a pawn. I also new there had to be changes in the wizarding world, the ministry was corrupt. I was probably going to join Voldemort after I graduated, next year. I had been considering it since Sirius's near death experience. (2) Sirius was thinking about changing too. So was Remus and Ginny. I had talked with them about the possibility and they were ok with it. I wasn't sure about Ron and Hermione yet but I knew I had Bill, Charley, Fred, George, Draco, Blaze, Seamus, and Dean's approval. Pansy probably wouldn't mind either I mused. The last two years I had befriended quite a few Slytherin's in secrets and told them I was Neutral. That's probably why Voldemort wrote me to say he would call an armistice and set his sights on Dumbledore instead.

Deciding I had been looking into the mirror for a little to long I stepped back and sat down. Dumbledore promptly put the mirror away and sat down as well. "I suppose you've found your mate then?" he asked. I merely nodded and waited for him to continue, 'The bastard would probably love to know who it is so he can announce it to the world.'

"Harry, did you recognize her then?" I thought for a minute on this, 'The old coot doesn't even know I'm gay!' "That I did sir, but I don't know her name. I only saw her once in Hogsmed on a weekend. I'll try and track her down and meet with her as soon as I can." Dumbledore nodded in understanding and Snape gave me a look that had 'Why the heck didn't you tell him you're gay!' and 'You don't seriously think he would believe that' written all over it, when the Headmaster closed his eyes to think. I merely gave Snape my best 'I'm innocent' smile and shrugged. I could tell he almost chuckled at this. He new very well that I knew exactly what that look meant. Despite our hatred for one another we did seem to get along pretty well even if he would never admit it.

Dumbledore finally opened his eyes, wished me well, told me that if I needed help finding 'her' he would be there, and ushered us out. Once out side Snape glanced at me quickly before saying quietly "Nice show Potter I'm sure he bought that completely even if I didn't." I snickered "You know Professor we get along pretty well when we need to." Giving me a look of pure disgust Snape said "I'm sure you would like that, wouldn't you Mister Potter?" Still smiling I just shook my head. "However I am interested why didn't you tell the Headmaster you were gay?" I looked at him from the corner of my eye considering how much to tell him "I didn't think he would approve of who my mate is sir." Giving me a look of disgust Snape replied "I don't even think I want to know who he is Potter!" Coming to the hall where we split I gave my potions Professor a huge grin "goodnight sir!" before turning left and leaving.

Late at night after much thought I decided that I would need Snape's help in more ways than one to get in touch with my mates. And since I was in no mood for meeting him with students to over hear I decided to talk to him now. 'He should still be awake it's only 11:34' After some quick thought of how I was going to find Snape's quarters since they are unplotable (3) and therefore not on the marauders map I called out "Dobby?" and waited. Seconds later there was a small pop and a squeaky voice saying "What is Dobby being able to do for Harry Potter sir?" Smiling widely I looked down at the small elf and asked him softly so as not to wake up the other boys in the dorm. "Can you take me to professor Snape's quarters?" Dobby nodded ecstatically "Oh! Yes Harry Potter Sir, Dobby cans sir!" Still smiling I said "That's great Dobby. Can you bring me their now?" Once again Dobby nodded as he grabbed my hand. Seconds later we were standing in a hallway facing a solid wall that changed before us into a door. "Dobby got Master Potter sir inside the wards so that Harry Potter could see the door sir!" I smiled "Thanks Dobby that's all." With a quick nod and a small pop he was gone.

Feeling slightly nervous I walked to the door and knocked firmly. Minutes later the door opened and there stood Professor Snape. Giving him a weak smile I said "Hello Professor" Snape scowled. "How did you get here Potter?" Then, as if as an after thought he added "Why are you here?" Still smiling slightly I looked at him and said timidly "I uh, was here about my mate." Snape glared and knitted his eyebrows together for a minute before a look of pure horror appeared on his face. "That mirror didn't…I'm not.." He stammered as he stood back to let me in. I chuckled "That's not exactly why I'm hear but that's part of it. Still frowning Snape lead me to his sitting room and sat down in an armchair. "Then why are you here Mister Potter?" Sitting down as well I looked at Snape sincerely "You see sir I have more than one Mate, and I need your help contacting two of the three." During the first half of my explanation Snape nodded but towards the end he glared and a scowl appeared on his lips once more. 'Damn! I'd just gotten him to stop frowning and now he's at it again! Oh well.'

"I suspected someone with your heritage and your power would have more than one mate but why do you only need me to help you contact them? Why me and not Albus? And further more why only two, not all three?" I hesitated before answering "I can't have the Headmaster contact them because they are, well not on the lights side of the war. That's one reason I need you and as to the reason I only need you to contact two is because-" At this I took a deep breath and said very quietly "Youseesiryouaremyothermate!" Raising an eyebrow he looked at me and said "Excuse me?" Grimacing I took a deep breath I said quietly but slower this time "you are my third mate, sir." I was staring at the ground the whole time until now. Now I was looking at Snape to see his reaction. Moaning he got up and poured himself some scotch. "Great, just great" He muttered to himself as he sat back down. "Tell me Mister Potter who are our other two mates that you want me to get in touch with?" Smiling sheepishly I looked back down at the ground.

"I think it would be best if I told them sir. I just need you to get me to their, uh, home." Snape nodded before asking in a voice of resigned resignation "So tell me Mister Potter who are our mates?" Still looking at the floor I said shyly "uh, Lucius Malfoy and uh, Tom Riddle." I didn't feel like saying Lord Voldemort and I was pretty sure Snape would know what I meant. Staring at me as if I had grown another head Snape opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again and said "I'm mated to Lucius Malfoy and the Dark Lord?" Smiling shyly I looked up and nodded. Still in shock Snape just sat there for a while not saying anything. After a while I began to fidget. Noticing my discomfort Snape looked at me and asked in a voice that had no emotion at all "And what are you going to do about this Pot-Harry." Still not wanting to speak I looked at him for a while before saying "I never was on the side of the light if that's what you mean. I have been neutral for years. Dumbledore is to manipulative and the ministry is corrupt. As for Voldemort he's not that bad. When he learned I was neutral 2 years ago he called off the deatheaters and started in after Dumbledore. I'm all for switching sides if you will." He seemed to consider this for a while before asking when I wanted to meet 'Tom' and Lucius.

For the next hour we went over details concerning the meeting of our other two mates. We decided to go this weekend since it was a Hogsmed Weekend. I would tell Ron and Hermione that I was going to work on homework and I would tell everyone else I was at Hogsmed. If by some odd chance someone figured out I was not in the Castle or at Hogsmed and went to Dumbledore I'd just tell him I was trying to track down my mate and needed to think.

I would be wearing a dark cloak and hood when we go to meet 'Tom'. Sna-Severus would tell 'Tom' I was his mate but not who I was. I would then tell Tom in person who I was and that Severus was also his mate. Last we would meet Lucius and Tom would hopefully tell him about the whole mate thing. That was the plan at least.

How can you honestly be a seventeen year old boy at HOGWARTS! And not know what an Incubus is? Can you really be that naive? (Don't answer me I'm just ranting at myself, Again!)

Sirius did not die in this version but he almost did!

did I spell that write? To lazy to look it up, sorry!

A/N Hope you liked it! Please, Please Review! Tell me what you thought. (WARNING! I'll sulk if you don't Review!)

Yes, it's a very unusual pairing. (But I like it!) I was also wondering what I should do with Ron and McGonagall. Should I:

Make them both go dark with Harry.

Make them both against Harry

Make Ron against Harry and not Minerva

Make Minerva against Harry and Ron on Harry's side. (The Dark Side!)

Other? (No, you can't say "make them together" because, well just EWWWWWWWWW!)

Your ideas will be helpful and appreciated! Tanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Blood Mates

Chapter 2

Meetings

I know it's been a while, ya try over a month! And I am sorry it took so long but me and my editor had a little fued and unless you want to read crap that has a million spelling errors and uses the word smiled 50 thousand times you really don't want me to post my stories unedited! Also: I will be explaining how Harry got so many magical creatures in his heritage in latter chapters! (And don't worry James and Lily are still his parents.) Note read the bottom of this page to understand what me and my uh editor had a fued over! It was NOT my fault this took so long!

Anyway the results for the survey are currently:

Minerva joins Harry-13

Ron joins Harry-8

Ron doesn't join Harry-8

Minerva doesn't join Harry-2

Minerva either neutral or their unsure-4

Ron as neutral or they don't care-1

Thank you for your info and yes Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Madeye and anyone else I didn't mention will be in later chapters. Also want you to know that although I don't have anything about Ron or Hermione or Minerva in this chapter it will be (if not in the next) in a later chapter. (I just wanted to get the survey over with so I could begin to think about how I wanted to write this fic!) Also in case you didn't notice Ron is at a stand still! 8 for and 8 against! WHAT TO DO! Since it seams to be at a stand still I will give you guys some more time to vote on were Ron stands and if it ties again he'll be neutral. However Minerva is going to be joining Harry!

Also to avoid confusion 'blah blah blah' (writing inside single quotation marks '') are the persons thoughts. They are not spoken out loud!

Ok, Ok enough writing (was going to say talking lol)!

On with the story!

Harry's POV

Come Saturday everyone was merry and smiling with the first Hogsmed weekend about to begin. Ron and Hermione were upset that I had decided to work on homework instead of go to Hogsmead with them although Hermione was glad I was getting it done, she had continually reminded me about how I shouldn't have put it off so late.

As I left Hogwarts, on my way to Hogsmed, I made sure I was several paces behind the rest of the students. This was so that if asked about my ware bouts they could honestly say they didn't know; however, I did make sure that at least one of the teachers had witnessed my departure so that if Albus asked where I could be found the other teachers would tell Albus that I was in Hogsmed, thus unreachable at the time.

Once past the gates of Hogwarts I strayed off the path that stretched over the gently rolling hills and sat down under an old oak tree. I hadn't sat down for more than a few minutes, when I looked up to find Severus offering me his hand. Taking it, I sprung to my feet and we apperated to Snape Castle.

Tom was staying in an old and extravagant castle named "Ravens Castle" which served as his, and several of his deatheaters home as well as his headquarters. The castle was located in southern England and sat on a rocky cliff viewing the ocean. The castle was completely safe. It was unplotable and had stronger wards and defensive magic than Hogwarts and the Ministry combined. It had once belonged to an old wizarding family that constantly updated the wards keeping it up to date. The only way to get in was to floo in and only if the wards recognize your magical signature. So from Snape Castle we flooed to Castle Raven. Tom had not registered my magical signature with the wards since he didn't, as of yet, know who I was. Severus had only told him he would be bringing someone of great interest. To get past the wards of the castle, Severus gave me a special necklace given to him by the Dark Lord, the only one in existence.

With a roar of flames we arrived in a lavishly decorated throne room. There were chairs and other pieces of furniture made of dark mahogany or ebony and lush dark green or black velvet throughout the room. Beautiful pieces of silk were hung from the ceiling and were draped over and around couches, tables, chairs, pedestals, and iron rods in every color of green, silver, gray, dark crimson, and black. Rugs made of the finest material where placed strategically around the room and candles floated in the air to illuminate the dark, crimson walls. The floor was made of dark slate and the ceiling was high and arched to make the mural depicted on it look all the more realistic. The mural showed demons and angels locked in an epic battle in the heaves, mortal earth, and finally hell. The walls contained pictures of battles carried out by men on mortal earth with rustic silver picture frames. The pictures weren't moving so I assumed they were muggle. Glancing at one (with my slightly sharper than normal vision) I made out the name of the artist, Tom Marvolo Riddle. 'Well that's interesting; I never knew Tom was an artist. Interesting past time for a dark lord.' I snickered slightly at this (1), which made Severus give me a sharp look, before we both turned to look at the Dark Lord.

Tom was posed aristocratically in a 'throne' of green and silver iron that wound its way around the throne like snakes. Walking at a quick but study pace we approached the throne that was on the other side of the exquisite room. Severus drooped to the floor to kneel before his Lord as I bowed respectfully. "I have brought a guest my lord" Severus murmured quickly before looking up into Tom's drop dead gorgeous face.

Since his resurrection Tom had changed dramatically, although still pale he was no longer paper white and his skin had creamy tones that made it look smooth and soft. His eyes were still blood red but they had warmth and vitality that made it so much more than just red. His hair had grown back and now were long ebony locks that although were not long enough to tie back were anything but short. He had somehow regained lips that were now an angelic shade of pink as well as a nose. His figure was strong with hard toned muscles and yet still lean and slim. To top it off he looked no older than 30 and was clocked in a lush velvet cape over a white silk shirt with the top buttons unbuttoned and hip hugging black pants. (2)

I gulped 'man is he hot!' Tom then looked to me and seemed to be sizing what little of me he could up. "And you are?" he asked clearly unperturbed that he could see nothing of my face or if I was holding a wand or weapon underneath my heavy, almost black cloak. My cloak was so thick and bulky that my own trim figure was concealed perfectly. In a deeper than normal voice I replied "That is little of your concern, however you must have something to call me until I deem it time for you to know my true identity. For now you may refer to me as Defiance." Rising his eyebrows Tom said in a clearly amused voice "Defiance indeed."

I chuckled at this 'You have no idea'.

"Alas this is not a place for discussions we must adjourn to a more comfortable room." Tom said standing from the throne. Severus who had yet to speak stepped back to let Tom threw with a slight bow. Following suit I bowed to Tom and said amused "Lead on Lord of Darkness". Smiling he lead us to a side room that although much smaller was cozy.

'Lord Voldemort smiling? I never thought I'd live to see the day!'

Sitting down in two of the three armchairs, Severus and I admired yet another extravagant room. Pouring scotch Tom handed us each a glass before taking a sip of his own. "Now tell me Defiance what brings you to me on this beautiful day." Knowing well that this was the talk made when negotiating alliances, since no dark lord in his right mind would call any day beautiful 'let alone Tom!' I decided to play along and speak in the painstaking and very round about, although polite, way that powerful and usually dark wizards used when negotiating. 'Although that's probably the point, to not let anything get done!' I mussed quietly to myself. "Much, Lord of Darkness for I have news concerning you that is of the utmost importance and may change the tides of war." Leaning back in his chair he took another sip of the scotch "Indeed" Tom said in an almost board tone.

"I happen to know the identity of your life mate." Looking amused he sat back up and asked "And who might this be?" Taking a sip from my glass of scotch I began casually "To be frank you have three mates and if it is not too bold, I am one of them." Looking as if he expected as much and had heard the same many times before 'which he probably had' the dark lord chuckled darkly before saying "and why should I believe you when a dozen or so before you have said the same to be proven false?"

'Yep! Good going Harry now what? How can I prove that I am his true mate?'

I thought for a few minutes frantically before smirking behind my dark cloak I leaned back casually and said "Even if this is a lie, you would benefit greatly from our union. Also being part incubus and part vampire on your father's side, you should know instantly if I was not should you taste my blood."

At this a look of shock flashed across his face as he nearly spit out his scotch. "And how is it that you know what I am? Not even Dumbledore knew that my dad came from a long line of squibs that were descendants of Roane Ravenclaw!" Grinning madly at my quick wit I simply took another sip before saying cryptically "muggles have a unique saying that goes something like 'each can smell there own' and it's not hard to find out you're a vampire when you still look no older than 30." Exhaling deeply he leaned all the way back in his chair this time before replying simply "True" in a tone of deep resignation.

Severus had still not spoken since he was playing the 'good but stupid follower that did little more then sit in negotiations and battle strategies. Since that was indeed the role he was playing, sitting there with his head bowed slightly in submission to his master's wishes.' I almost laughed at this. Severus Snape feared potions master was pretending to be a stupid deatheater reduced to the status of nothing more than a follower that was trying to impress his master. Of course, I knew Severus was anything but stupid and a wonderful war strategist and negotiator. 'Why on earth is he trying to pretend he was so ignorant of the courtesies of war talks? I mentally shrugged for I knew Voldemort thought him invaluable in negotiations. It is of coarse possible that Tom had instructed him to act this way so as not to bring attention to the fact that his deatheaters, which are believed to have very low IQ's by much of the wizarding world, were an intelligent force. 'Oh well this is not the time for this. I'll have to ask him later!'

"And I presume Severus is my other mate?" Tom said pulling me out of my musings. "He and Lucius Malfoy" I said with a meaningful nod. "And if you are my mate does this mean you what? Join my side as my consort and have Severus and Lucius as consorts as well? Give them the same power as I among the ranks? Have you and them be my equal?"

I scowled 'Like you would ever let three people be your equal Tom! That would only show weakness and you know it!' I looked at Tom considering my answer before speaking "Now that I'm not too sure about. You may appear weak by have so many consorts and all at once. The deatheaters may think your losing your touch and are letting just anyone in, not to mention that Severus and Lucius are in a sense overpowering you. For this reason they would get the same respect as you and title of your consort but not as high of rank as me, assuming, it's alright with them." At this I looked to Severus who nodded "That would be acceptable and I'm sure Lucius will agree to it."

At this the dark lord looked thoughtful as if he was seriously considering that I was telling the truth. "Very well then, may I have your arm?" He asked as he put his drink down and held out his left hand.

Rolling up my sleeve I offered him my right arm which he then proceeded to bring to his lips before biting down hard and drinking a small amount of my blood. Instantly shock waves ran threw my body as the most unbelievable feeling wound its way through my body. After a few seconds 'it seemed like minutes' he pulled back with once again a look of utter shock on his face.

Smiling I waved my other hand over the wound to heal it before leaning back in the chair. "Well Defiance I believe I have been mistaken." Tom said puzzled. I almost snickered at the look on his face.

"Indeed you have, however now that you are aware of the situation would you like to know who I am before or after we meet with Lucius?" Tom appeared to consider this to my great shock before giving his answer "Yes, of course. I would rather prefer to know who you are when we meet with Lucius." I nodded, saying "That's acceptable." I stood and unclasped my cloak, before slowly lowering my hood. I then proceeded to take of the cloak and drape it over the end of the chair. Tom stiffened and blinked twice "Harry?"

I sat down again "Hello Tom"

Tom smirked slightly, barely containing his amusement "Interesting name you chose 'Defiance' ….it suits you well"

I smiled "Thank you" and turned to Severus "That went well didn't it?"

He merely snorted amusement clear in his eyes. 'Probably thinking I went to unbelievable lengths to keep Tom from knowing who I was for no reason at all since Tom and I are on a first name basis.' "So tell me how you found out this 'matter of grave importance' and tides of war changing as you put it, information." Tom asked as he watched the fire, no longer on edge. For the next half an hour or so we explained the potion and the 'interesting' results. As we talked I watched Severus and Tom closely 'Both of them have come to except this! That's good!'

When we finished our conversation Tom fire called Lucius who said he would be arriving in about 10 minutes. Lucius, being Tom's right hand man knew about our 'truce' of sorts two years ago and was one of the main negotiators in our 'alliances'. He had divorced Narcissa just last year. I remember it well because Draco was so happy that his father was finally free.

Ten minutes later Lucius arrived slightly shocked to see both Severus and I casually standing in the room with the dark lord. He looked confused for a minute or two as he tried to figure out who I was before realization dawned on him. I have to give him credit for figuring it out so fast. After all I was no longer wearing glasses 'Thank you magic for that!' and had grown my hair out longer. Tom and Severus were the only people before now who had seen my new look.

Tom then proceeded to explain to Lucius the situation as well as my newly discovered heritage. When Tom finished talking Lucius had his mouth wide open and was opening and closing it in a _very _un Malfoyish way. I giggled quietly and stole a glance at Severus whose eyes were glistening with mirth. Tom wasn't even trying to hide his amusement any more after failing miserably and was now chuckling uncontrollably.

(1)- I just had to do it! Couldn't resist! I happen to enjoy art a lot and Lord Voldemort doing something so unlordish, time consuming, and, at least in my opinion, calming is just too funny! Plus he painted all of those pictures the muggle way! LOL! Not to mention they must be huge if they are the only things on the walls! (It must have taken ssssoooo long!) "Awe! Poor Tommy!" sighs It also sooooo doesn't fit the profile as heartless and evil! Kinda ruins the whole dark lord and evil git reputation he has going doesn't it?

(2) You didn't actually think I'd leave him all ugly, old, decrepit, and snakey did you? And no don't say he was hot before because he was NOT! shakes head Harry would never even think of touching him (or looking at him!) if he was so ugly! YES HE WAS UGLY!

ME RANTING WHY IT TOOK **SO **LONG!

(NOTE!)

Well I had this little problem with my editor, you see I sent him (no I'm not saying names!) this stories next chapter and my other stories next chapter by email and told him to take his time and do a good job because I didn't need them right away. Then two days later he asks me if I sent them, I say yes, a few days go by and we chat a bit, then about a week later I ask how my stories are going. He tells me he hasn't gotten to them yet. I say ok, latter I find out he never received them, so I resend them. He sends them back to me an hour latter full of mistakes and none of the changes highlighted in a different color (as we discussed) so I have no clue what's wrong when I try and make the changes to my good copy. Plus he's all mad at me and complaining about how he will have to stay up to 3 o'clock in the morning to finish all of his homework! So unreliable. Needless to say I was upset but I couldn't find anyone else to edit my work! I had to wait like a week until he calmed down and have him do it again so I'm having issues and although the stories are finished about every three to four weeks maybe even two they aren't finished being edited for another month or two, SORRY! So not my fault!

Also want to thank you, my readers for being so patient! (See, I didn't abandon you or this story!) R & R and tell me what you think!


End file.
